When you're gone Take 2
by lYmli
Summary: Zero bacame Kaname's lover in order to kill him. But what happens if he falls in love? Will be he able to kill him anyway? Kaname x Zero yaoi lemon.


**When you're gone.**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Zero left the bathroom after taking a shower. Only wore a towel around his waist. The drops of water ran through his athletic body; his arms and legs were toned because of all the training he did. His back was steady, his chest was wide, and the drops of water kept its way towards his perfect six-pack.

Zero took another towel in order to dry his silver hair, after that he threw it and went towards his bedroom. The lights were off. Just the light from the moon shone into the place. It was summer; the moon was big and golden, like a beautiful fruit in the dark sky. The nights were warm, and he liked to sleep NAKED, liked to feel the soft sheets entangle between his arms and legs as he slept.

Then, the hunter took the Bloody Rose on his table and pointed to the window. There was nothing, not even a single shadow. But Zero knew that vampire was there, could feel him, smell him, everytime that vampire was near; the hunter could feel his own blood burns, his body wished desperately to be possessed by him.

-I'm not going to play hide and seek -said Zero gazing at the window, with the Bloody Rose in hand.

-Kiryu -said a guy with dark brown hair, hazel eyes as he showed up from nowhere, as if the wind brought him.

-Kuran -replied Zero coldly, his heart ran fast though.

Everytime Kaname said his name sounded damn sexy.

Kaname felt the same; he liked to hear Zero's voice. The hunter tried to sound indifferent, but he could tell there was a shiver in his voice that made him think the silver hair boy wanted him as badly as he wanted him too.

-What are you doing here? -asked Zero without letting his gun go.

Kaname walked slowly towards him, from his eyes there was so much lust.

-These nights you haven't come to see me. So I came here to see you, babe.

-You've already seen me. Go -replied Zero panting as Kaname kept closer, closer.

-Why haven't you come to see me?

-I got things to do besides "that" -said Zero with disgust, at the same time he was getting hot by pureblood's only presence.

-I miss you.

-Ha... You got a lot of lovers.

-You're more than a lover to me -Kaname stopped in front of Zero.

The hunter had his Bloody Rose against Kaname's forehead. Ready to shoot.

-Go -Zero inside was nervous, fought against himself for not losing control and falling into the damn bloodsucker arms -. I'm not your latex doll.

-That's why you hide from me? -asked Kaname, took Zero's hand, that one that held the gun.

The younger couldn't fight it anymore. Kaname kissed the tip of the gun making him to get hard down there between his legs.

-Come -Kaname made Zero to throw the gun, after took his hand tightly and led him to the bed.

Pushed Zero on the bed, and took the towel away from his waist, leaving him naked completely at his mercy. The lust grew in Kaname's eyes, admired his lover's body covered by moonlight. The body of Zero seemed to shine like a diamond perfectly.

Kaname bit his hand, made himself to blood. From his wound roses bloomed red like blood.

-This is a gift for you.

-You're crazy -said Zero blushing -. What do you want?

-I want Zero Kiryu.

-Liar -spat Zero, then showed his fangs to the older.

Threw the pureblood against the bed and climbed on his lap.

-You just want my body -can't help and kissed him, bit so hard Kaname's lips that made him to bleed.

Sweet, salty, bitter, so many feelings, confusing feelings into his soul. Being a hunter why did he fall so hard for his foe?

Kaname took Zero by his waist as this one kept kissing him filled with hunger, at the same time Zero took his hand towards Kaname's cock and began to brush it above the pants. Could feel the vampire's member to grow bigger and bigger.

Zero broke the buttons of Kaname's shirt, one by one, scratching his chest, leaving small wounds on him, after he'd lick that blood. Kaname just enjoyed the pleasure the younger gave him. Then Zero went lower and looked at the bulge fighting for being free from the tight pants. Zero rushed to unbutton the pants and when saw Kaname's cock, swallowed all making the older to moan pleasantly. The hunter was good to drive him crazy; he knew how to move those fangs through his limb.

Zero sucked fiercely the tip of Kaname's cock until making him go red, sucked as if there was a candy until Kaname'd reach the orgasm, came into Zero's mouth, staining his delicious mouth with his essence.

-I want to give you the same pleasure -said Kaname taking his cock out from Zero's mouth and made him to rest on the bed, then went on the hunter, kissing him everywhere.

Playing with his nipples, sucked and bit them until they got harder and red, after kept his way kissing his stomach, Zero had a piercing, Kaname loved to bit it and make him yell. Then went to his cock, Zero was as hard as him or harder. Kaname put the member into his mouth, ran his tongue up and down making Zero twist pleased.

But Kaname never let him to come, everytime Zero felt he was near to orgasm. Kaname took his cock out of his mouth and just kissed around basis and thighs. Kaname touched every single part of his body, but played ignoring his cock making him blurred between bliss and pain.

Zero took his hand towards his own cock and started masturbating, didn't want to ask for the pureblood. But the older used his powers, the sheets got life and like snakes were towards Zero, they tied his hands stopping him from giving himself release. So Kaname could keep playing with his body.

-Every part of yours is so perfect -said the vampire, caressed the silver hair and after harder pulled it in order to hear the level E yell.

-I want to enclose you. The only one who can possess you is me.

-Why don't you do that? -said Zero with fierce in his eyes.

-I want you to beg.

Zero can't help but smile. Kaname was a fucking crazy bloodsucker. The first time he took him, it was almost a rape. Zero didn't want to have anything with him, but Kaname tied him with a dog collar and did things to him all the night.

Kaname kissed Zero, pushed his tongue into his mouth, Zero tried to bite him, but Kaname's tongue was expert, tangled his tongue with his and sucked him so hard that his lips would swell because of the fervent kiss.

-Kiryu, I want to be inside of you -Kaname played with Zero's butt, opened them slowly until he saw his entrance, put his fingers into.

Zero's eyes were filled with tears for all the pain. The most of time Kaname just fucked him, but right now he was getting him ready, taking his fingers in and out of his small door. Zero bit his lips, didn't want to yell, but deep down he wanted Kaname's fingers deeper, deeper his ass but he just took them away.

-Kuran, finish what you do -said Zero panting, he needed him to fuck him badly.

-That's the way I like you more, Kiryu, being honest with what you really want -replied the pureblood taking his chin to kiss.

-Stop fooling!

Kaname smiled at the request, rested Zero's legs on his shoulders and took his cock inside of him. Zero grasped the sheets because of the pain, remembered he was tied, Kaname just put his tip, and it was fucking painful, tears fell from the hunter.

-Can't stop now -said Kaname when saw pain on his amethyst eyes.

He couldn't stop, even if he broke his lover. Passion and love were crazy like that.

Zero said nothing, looked into his eyes, his own glance was filled with sensual lust. Kaname kept pushing his limb into him until he got it completely. Zero yelled loudly from pain, Kaname frightened, took his cock out.

-Sorry, I want you... -said Kaname, bit his ear -. You're mine -brushed his cock against his entrance to lubricate.

Zero stopped roaring, liked the way the cock of him brushed his ass, the pain was going slowly, then grasped him by his arm.

-Now... -moaned Zero as Kaname put his cock inside of him again.

So fast, Zero yelled, this time pleasure. The hunter was so tight, Kaname moaned excited. The younger wanted to touch his own erection, but the binding was impossible.

-Kuran -begged Zero, lifted his waist making his cock go deeper, began moving his hips like an infatuated, then Kaname took his hand towards his member and stroked it.

The delight was inexplicable; the pureblood masturbated and fucked him at the same time. Zero couldn't handle anymore, let his essence go and stained Kaname's belly, as he onslaught him faster, the white milky liquid went down his thighs. In the end, two of them, exploited in ecstasy, the older bathed the hunter with his essence inside out.

Zero was already missing Kaname inside of him, thought as let himself to fall on the bed, tired and sweating, his body covered by semen and sweat. Kaname was laid by his side. And suddenly Zero went on him, took his cock and kissed the tip, bit it and played with his balls, wanted the dark brown hair man to come again, this time into his mouth to taste it.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

-Are you gonna see that bloodsucker? -asked Yagari as Zero stopped at the threshold of the house's exit.

-No -lied grimly.

-I wasn't born yesterday. Every night you go to see him, don't you?

-No.

-You drink his blood, you give your body, you're like one of them. A beast; yearning for sex and blood. If I were you, I'd rather kill him.

So true, thought Zero as Yagari left him alone. He got Kaname, and he could kill him easily. A world without purebloods… Every single vampire would be weak enough to be killed easier on the future. However, Zero ended making love with him instead doing his work.

Actually, Zero loved Kaname, couldn't say it loudly, but within he loved him. Kaname loved him too, no matter if was half human, half vampire, or hunter.

Stopped thinking, went to the mansion where the night students lived. Climbed the wall to the Kaname's bedroom. The window was opened for him. Zero entered and there was nobody. Captured the shirt Kaname wore on the bed, and inhaled the aroma, was blood and roses the way the older smelled like.

-Kiryu -said Kaname as opened the door and saw the hunter there -. I thought tonight you couldn't come -a big smile on his face, almost ran to him and kissed him, and Zero kissed him back instead of pushing him away -. What happen?

-I love you.

-Me too, babe, don't cry -Kaname kissed his cheek cleaning the tears from his beautiful face -. It's the happiest moment of my life; listening you say you love me. I love you so much.

-Really? Happiest?

-If you don't believe, drink my blood -said Kaname approaching his neck to him.

Zero brushed his fingers from side to side of his soft neck, closed his eyes and when opened them again, were red. Kaname smiled, held Zero tightly and let him to drink. Zero buried his fangs on his warm skin. Blood never lied, Zero could know how much Kaname loved him everytime he tasted his blood, so sweet, warm...

But they were different after all; Zero took the Bloody Rose out of his jacket and pointed against the vampire's chest.

-I really love you.

-I know.

-Don't you believe I will kill you?

-I do -replied Kaname touching his face tenderly.

-Please, kill me, so I won't kill you.

-I don't care what you do. I'll always love and protect you.

-But...

-I've waited so many centuries for you -. It's ok if I wait more.

The residents in the mansion got shock when they heard a shot from his lord's room.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me_

_through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me_

_through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me_

_through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_


End file.
